Dragon ball AU 2
by thedollars666
Summary: The Dragon balls become endangered when a powerful foe sets their sights on Earth. Learning of the Dragon balls through his trusted right hand man, Cooler's plan to gain power seems to be set in stone. Can the warriors of Earth stop each of their guarded Dragon balls from getting into the hands of Cooler and his men? or will they fall in their plight to protect them?


_A large round ship, with a white outer shell; orange tinted long curled glass windows surrounded the edging of the ship; joined by small blue round ones in between each of them. Black metal panelling decorated the base of the windows to allow them to stand out. It wasn't an ordinary ship; it held significance; it held power. Those who saw this particular ship knew to expect danger to their world; it usually meant the end of it. These ships were only flown by one of the fiercest races._

 _The ship could hold masses of soldiers, each one assigned a purpose for their leaders bidding. Some of these soldiers were more deadly then others; but they were made to serve the same as all the rest. It was hard to count how many different kinds of races there were or could be on these ships. It proved just what kind of authority this particular race in question had across the galaxy and quite possibly the universe. There are few in number, of this kind of race; their lineage has become but a handful, but still powerful aliens. It is unclear of how such a strong and feared race became so small. One particular clan, of this family line hold more power and authority then those before them. The leadership of the race is decided by one concept; the strongest among them rule over them. Frieza for example, who was considered a prodigy among his race and clan; gained this leadership due to being recognised as the most powerful._

 _However; Frieza isn't the only son within the royal clan to hold significant importance. The brother of Frieza, Cooler; belongs to the same lineage of the royal clan, along with their father, King Cold. Cooler alone owns many planets, said to be over 280; all members of this clan are part of the same galactic overlord family. They collectively run a group called the planet organization trade; it is one of the main reasons why they hold many races within their ranks. These are hired or rather, enslaved to eradicate a planet's populace so that they can sell the planet to the highest bidder._

 _Cooler is not as strong as Frieza nor their father; which explains why his ownership of planets is far less then that of Frieza's. He hopes one day to usurp his brother's position as the true ruler of the universe. It's the same with any royal family; a rivalry between two potential rulers, one will always exceed; leaving the other behind in their shadows. Some small cases, it's their age; the older one is usually the one to inherit such authority. Some are passed down to the one that they feel is more suitable for ruling; the one who would do the royal family more proud and feel they will uphold the family's reputation and sometimes, honour._

 _In the case of Icejins; it is simply the strongest that is set to rule. Frieza was just much more powerful then Cooler has ever shown to be. He had gained far more respect and notice from his race of warriors; he was simply stronger. He continued to be feared and furthered what was to be expected of him, when he then took control of the fearsome warrior race: the Saiyans. Cooler had never taken an interest in their abilities nor their high rated ranks of fighters. He regretted that action immediately when Frieza's part of the planetary trade almost doubled within a year since he had 'hired' the Saiyan warriors. He had gained control at the exact moment the Saiyan's King:Vegeta, stepped to his thrown._

 _Had Cooler known and studied them, rather then brushing them off; he could have had a great advantage to overthrow his brother. It may have given him the power boost he needed; though he had no idea if that would have made him any stronger at the time._

 _By the time Frieza decided to eradicate the Saiyan's home world with most of them on it. Cooler decided it was time for a new strategy; if Frieza could manipulate and control a race as strong and fierce as the Saiyans were. There was no reason why he couldn't do the same thing._

Cooler stared out into the moving emptiness of space, among the large round purple window on the highest level of the ship. He grinned, word of Frieza's fury had quickly spread over the last seven years.

 _One Saiyan; one royal young Saiyan prince. One "Monkey" had escaped him, had managed to escape his capture and had continued to allude him for all of these years. It caused a somewhat dent in Frieza's wrath of importance. Not a great dent; not one that would cause him to lose any authoritative, for he was still so powerful. But to Cooler, the word of this matter, meant a greater deal to him then most. It was a raised opportunity; no one escaped Frieza, at least, no one ever really tried. The moment you pledged your allegiance, that was the life you led. You could either fight first hand and die; or you could surrender and hope to bring your own world to become a greater race._

 _Cooler thought Frieza a fool from the start when he decided to blow up the Saiyan's home world. Not only because of that, but he knew that keeping the prince alive was going to cause great trouble one day. When he first heard of the escaped Saiyan, he was just as angry. Just what message did that send to others among their soldiers? Then he had heard of Frieza's furious rage that had caused four of his brothers owned planets to 'get in the way'._

 _Four years after that little 'sulk' it seemed his brother had almost forgotten about the prince and Cooler confronted him with plans for their organization. If one high ranked soldier could escape one of them; then they had to work more as a unit for that to never happen again. The united power of both Frieza's army and Cooler's would have given them more destructive force then they would ever have apart. To which Frieza declined, and accused him of plotting to steal all that he had gained and try to overthrow him. Cooler come away seething, he and his brother were rivals; no one could deny that. But cooler could not and would not take what his brother had gained. There would be no point, since the POT was a family 'business'. But each member gained trades on their own; kept what they achieved. Their reputation was what needed to remain the same; which was sometimes not always easy. At least, not for Cooler; since his brother was the leader, it was hard to keep up. But Cooler would overthrow Frieza through strength increase; not through stealing his fortune._

 _He was determined now more then ever to take control of the organization; of their whole remaining race._

The door of the entrance to the room slid sideways as it opened. Cooler turned to meet the intruder; how dare someone come in unannounced. His anger faded when he instantly saw who it was. "Ah, I assume you have news for me; otherwise you would not be here now. At least, I hope that I am right. Slug."

 _Three months after Cooler confronted Frieza of his plans only to have them declined. Slug was found stranded on a planet Cooler's soldier elites were in the middle of conquering. Instantly becoming aware that he was not part of the same race they were destroying. They were also wary of his strength, he was not your every day weak type of guy. It explained why the population of the planet they were conquering seemed rather small compared to what they were led to believe. Bringing him to Cooler seemed like the right thing to do._

 _The moment he and Cooler met they formed an instant mutual understanding of one another. Slug learned of Cooler's rivalry to his brother and his hopes of one day gaining superiority over him. Slug had his own vengeance to set in motion; after his own people cast him out of their planet. His people were of a peaceful race, holding no malice in their gentle hearts. Slug however, was different; evil burned within him from a young age. They sent him away, for their people's own protection. Giving him no real destination, just sending him far away; knowing that their people were safe was all that mattered. When Slug met Cooler, he knew the icejin could help him in his quest for vengeance. Not only was he off that cursed planet, He now had a powerful and feared overlord, whom he could hopefully bring on his side._

 _Cooler had been sceptical, he knew of the race from which Slug came. The Nameks were no doubt a peaceful race. But there was no doubt Slug didn't share that same trait. He was a fighter, he was strong and Cooler could sense the evil aura from him. It took one to know one after all. Frieza thought the same thing among the Saiyans; but after sometime, a group of them; including their King, formed together to try and defeat him. It was the reason for Cooler's scepticism in the first place. He then thought of the pros that the Saiyans had brought upon his brother's empire. How when the planet was blown up, Cooler had begun his own search for a strong race of warriors. He had yet to find one, until Slug showed; though Namek was peaceful, if Slug was a warrior, there had to be others. Cooler was certain that within a few months, with the help of Slug; all of Namek would be made to serve as warriors in Cooler's part of the trade._

 _It didn't matter how much more respect having a potential powerful race got him; if he wasn't as strong as his brother, none of that mattered. There in lay the trump card Slug had kept silent the moment he learned of Cooler's hopes of more power. He never told the Icejin of the Namek's dragon balls. Those were sacred to namekian people, and he had plans for them himself. He did however, have knowledge that there maybe another set of them. That had been when they struck a deal, Cooler would allow Slug to be the sole ruler of Namek; giving him some of his own soldiers to do as he wished with, acting as his right hand man. If, Slug was able to provide all the information to the whereabouts of the Dragon balls. Orbs that could grant his wish instantly of the power to finally overthrow his brother._

"Yes lord Cooler, we have been finally able to locate the planet in which I remember a Namekian being sent to a long time ago. It is said that he was sent there for the same reason I was sent away; though it is unclear if that was the case or something else entirely-"

"Silence!" Slug closed his mouth instantly "I do not care of this Namek's origins; I've heard enough of that rubbish, My patience is wearing on this little 'alliance' we have. Now, tell me the co-ordinates to get to planet Earth"


End file.
